


John Watson, Bachelor (Cover)

by Belladonna1185



Series: Book Covers [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved the original story so much I made a cover or it. If you haven't read this piece...do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson, Bachelor (Cover)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayonea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayonea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [John Watson, Bachelor (Director's Cut)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711042) by [Rayonea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayonea/pseuds/Rayonea). 



[](http://s1382.photobucket.com/user/belladonnabedlam/media/LOGO_BachelorJW3_zps4da613eb.jpg.html)


End file.
